Soba ni Iru
by The Cat Thief
Summary: Luffy vive feliz he inocente su noviazgo con Boa, compartiendo a la vez una amistad con Nami desde su infancia...¿Que pasa si despues de un tiempo la amistad se transforma en algo más?..."Quizas, mi peor enemiga sea yo misma y mi estupidez"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a Todos! =3, bueno, hasta que me decido en colgar este fic aquí en Fanfiction, la verdad ya no me tengo mucha fe, me cuesta mucho escribir fics . a demás de que no tengo PC y lo escribo con todo mi corazón en mi humilde cuaderno xD

Espero que sea de su agrado y pues a leer! ^w^

~*~Soba ni Iru~*~

POV Nami

Caminaba enfadada a casa, como era costumbre desde que mi mejor amigo tenía novia, la verdad era que yo detestaba esa idea. Desde pequeños siempre estuvimos juntos y éramos los mejores y más unidos amigos, estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo pegado a mi todo el día y que su absoluta atención estuviera puesta en mi. Era evidente que estaba entusiasmado, porque ella era la primera en insinuarle cosas a Luffy, y él carecía de cerebro como para procesar que la chica esa no deseaba ser solo su amiga. Cuando le propuso ser novios Luffy aceptó sin captar por completo el significado de dicha palabra, desde entonces no me hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera genial Boa Hancock, estaba al borde de la desesperación, esa chica no me caía bien, y ninguna que se acercara a él lograría simpatizarme.

La tarde transcurrió lenta, a las ocho en punto me encontraba preparando, ya que luffy había propuesto encontrarnos en mi casa, seguramente para cabrearme con Boa todo lo que restaba del día. Al pasar algunos minutos el teléfono sonó, era él, quien llamaba para disculparse y avisar que pasaría la noche en casa de su novia.

_Mira Luffy...está bien que te disculpes, pero yo no soy tu madre, no tienes por qué avisarme a mí que te quedas con ella, entendido? - soné muy molesta, tratando en vano de que él lo notara.

_Está bien!, pero nos vemos mañana! - dijo feliz, mientras se escuchaba un meloso "apresúrate amor" de parte de su "dulce" novia.

Lancé el aparato con furia, y tomé una galleta para morderla y destrozarla ferozmente en mi boca, como era posible que pudiera odiarla tanto?, ella no me había hecho nada, más que mirarme feo un par de veces por hablar con Luffy o cosas así. Ya más calmada pensé en ellos, en ambos, pensé en lo apasionada que era Boa y en lo maduro e inocente que podía e llegar a ser Luffy, los combinaba en mi mente, los veía juntos en casa de ella, en su cuarto, en su cama quizás y el resto no tenía para que imaginarlo. No me importaba en lo absoluto que tratara ir más allá con Luffy, ya me veía yo misma escuchando su relato de como estropeó los planes de la chica, me confiaba mucho de mi pequeña esperanza, esa que me decía que de una u otra forma, si él debía estar en esa situación con alguien, no podía ser otra que yo, después de todo, a veces no me costaba reconocer que le quería mucho y llegaba a desearle en algunos momentos.

Amaneció muy rápido y mis ojos no querían abrirse aún. La cama estaba agradable y se me hacía muy grande cuando Luffy no estaba aquí junto a mí, echando la siesta como solía hacerlo hace ya bastante tiempo. Escuché el timbre y me levanté con pesadez, como me molestaba que me interrumpieran en pleno recuerdo. Me puse una bata y baje a abrir, allí estaba él, muy temprano, luciendo esa típica sonrisa.

_Que haces por aquí día sábado?, es que acaso recordaste que tienes amigos? - dije sonriendo divertida, le enfadaban mucho los comentarios que le echaban en cara a sus amigos.

_Hey!, dije que nos veríamos hoy! - exclamo visiblemente enfadado, entrando como si viviera allí y subiendo las escaleras con rapidez, sonreí ampliamente, aún no se quitaba esa costumbre extraña.

_No tienes por qué revisar nada, no estuve con nadie aquí - dije riendo, mientras él tomaba asiento en la cama y me dirigía una mirada seria - Oye!, no tendría por qué darte explicaciones de nada, solo somos amigos! - respondí a su mirada, viendo como me enseñaba los bocadillos que preparé para los dos la noche anterior - A demás, no preparo comida para nadie que no seas tú, tonto! - le insulté con cariño, sentándome a su lado y sonriéndole para que se relajara.

_Hancock me ha dicho que tu ya debes de tener a alguien más - soltó de pronto, haciéndome enfadar.

_Que sabe ella?, porque te ha hablado de mi?

_Pues, le he dicho que tenía que venir y me lo dijo - soltó con cara de no entender nada.

_Si no quería que vinieras, como es que te soltó he? - pregunté algo extrañada, la chica esa jamás permitiría a Luffy ir a casa de otra chica, menos a la mía.

_Es que se ha enfadado conmigo - parecía preocupado y triste, pero se notaba que no comprendía muy bien la situación ni la razón del enojo de su novia.

_A ver...que le has dicho ahora? - la sonrisa brotó sin darme cuenta, me imaginaba a la princesita enfadada y se me hacía de lo mas cómico.

_En la noche, ella me preguntó que sentí en mi primer beso...

_no me digas que le has dicho que fue conmigo! - dije un poco sorprendida para luego echarme a reír.

_Oye! que no es gracioso, Hancock se ha enojado mucho porque pensó que yo no había besado a nadie y pues...le dije que cuando éramos pequeños te había besado y me había sentido muy bien - me dijo de lo más normal, a lo que no pude evitar un leve sonrojo, él sí que sabía cómo hacerme sentir realmente bien, aun sin darse cuenta de ello.

_No tenias para que decírselo, zopenco! a demás, éramos solo unos críos.

_Tenía que responderle, no puedo mentirle... - eso sonó demasiado comprometedor para mi, por lo que decidí cambiar el tema, ya estaba llegando a mis limites, escuchando las 24 horas del día sobre Boa.

_Uff...se te ocurre algo que hacer?

_Nop...me aburroooo...a demás, no he dormido muy bien, tengo sueñoooo... - se quejó, estirándose sobre la cama, no preguntaría la razón de su mal dormir, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de cabrearme más.

_Si quieres puedes tomas una siesta, yo iré a darme un baño, no me has dejado ni lavarme la cara con lo temprano que llegas.

_Mmm...Voy a echar la siesta un rato, no me dejes solo he? - dijo en tono amenazante a lo que solo me reí y desaparecí tras la puerta de baño.

POV Luffy

Estaba exhausto, la noche se me había hecho eterna contemplando a Boa a mi lado, era muy hermosa, buena conmigo y me daba mucha comida, pero...me sentía extraño cuando estaba con ella, como si le faltara algo más. La verdad, no me gustaba mucho pensar en cosas complicadas por qué no lograba comprenderlas. Me acomodé en la cama, estaba tan cómoda como la última vez que dormí en ella. Escuchaba el agua correr dentro del baño, Nami se daba duchas muy seguido y eso no me gustaba, siempre tardaba mucho allí dentro y me dormía esperando a que saliera.

_Que aburrido... - dije se pronto, como por costumbre.

_Para que bienes si te aburres aquí conmigo Luffy? - me sorprendí, tanto por su presencia como por su pregunta, no se había demorado nada, o quizás yo me había tardado mi buen tiempo pensando cosas. Me miraba extraño, como enfadada, pero no lo estaba.

_He? yo siempre vengo a verte Nami, de que hablas?

_De que te quedes con tu linda novia si vas a venir aquí solo por lástima!... - eso me dolió, yo no iba a su casa por eso, me gustaba mucho estar con ella, me escuchaba, me entretenía y me hacía sentir muy bien, tanto como Hancock, he incluso un poco más.

_Oye! yo estoy aquí porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es que acaso no somos amigos? - le pregunté ofendido por lo duro de sus palabras.

_Claro que lo somos Luffy...pero...tu solo hablas de ella!, estoy harta de que pases el día diciéndome lo perfecta que es! - ahora si me había quedado sin palabras, no entendía nada. No decía estar feliz por mí? y ahora salía con que no le agradaba Hancock.

_Oe Nami, que te pasa?, estas actuando muy raro - le dije incorporándome sobre la cama y mirándola seriamente. Ella seguía allí, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, las gotitas cayendo al suelo y un semblante aterrador.

_Ahh! Solo olvídalo!...puedes seguir con tu siesta, no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo Luffy - finalizó, pasando a un costado de la cama, tomando asiento y mirándome dulce, haciéndome sentir algo extraño - Nunca me entenderás, porque ni yo misma sé qué demonios me pasa contigo... - no comprendí lo que decía y por su expresión, bien sabía que yo no entendía nada.

Un incómodo silencio se formó por unos minutos, hasta que se puso nuevamente de pie y se dirigió al armario. La seguí con la mirada, colocando los brazos tras mi cabeza y recostándome una vez más en la cama. Nami echó una pequeña y veloz mirada hacia mí, volteando al instante. Dejó caer su toalla al suelo y abrió un pequeño cajón. Siempre era así, se desnudaba libremente frente a mí, como lo hacía Boa, en esos momentos me preguntaba si sucedía así con todos los amigos, si era cosa de confianza o si nuestra relación era más especial por conocernos desde hace bastante tiempo.

_Espero que tengas los ojos bien cerrados! - su voz con ese notorio tono amenazante me sacó de mis pensamientos. Dejé de verla de inmediato, no me gustaba nada cuando se cabreaba.

_Hump!...no estaba viéndote, a demás, que importa si ya te he visto muchas veces...

_Luffy! Como es eso? Siempre estoy diciéndote que no me veas cuando me visto! - ahora si que se había enfadado y para joderlas más, abrí los ojos por puro reflejo, para reclamarle el que ella se exhibiera. En ese momento me topé con que estaba frente a mí, con los brazos en su cintura, muy enfadada y solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Eso hizo brotar, como otras veces, algo de sangre de mi nariz, y tapándome los ojos me disculpé de inmediato.

_G-Gomen!.

_Tú no tienes remedio Luffy...no debes ver desnuda a tu amiga, por muy mona que sea! - soltó ya más tranquila a lo que abrí de a poco los ojos y para mi suerte ya estaba más cubierta.

_Nami! tu siempre estas allí y de pronto te quedas así sin nada! no es mi culpa que te vea desnuda! - protesté en mi defensa. Ella solo se quedó mirándome sin hacer caso a mis palabras y terminó de vestirse para luego acercarse a mí.

_Nee Luffy...te parezco atractiva? - me preguntó, subiéndose a la cama y recostándose a mi lado.

_Atractiva? - repetí sus palabras, no entendía muy bien el significado de eso, mas bien, no entendía nada. Opté por responderle, esperando no equivocarme.

_He...Pues, sí... - dije comprobando con alivio que había acertado al ver su rostro feliz.

_De verdad lo crees?

_Sí...

_Y por qué?, que parte de mi te parece atractiva? - ahora sí que no sabía que contestarle y ella comenzaba a notarme extraño.

_Luffy?

_He?...

_Te he hecho una pregunta!... - me miró algo molesta, para luego soltar un suspiro - No sabes qué es eso verdad?

_N-No... - no me quedó de otra que decirle la verdad.

_Entonces por qué vas y me dices que si he? Eres un tonto sin remedio!

_Pero dime qué quieres decir con eso y te respondo! - traté de calmarla.

_Me refiero a...si crees que soy mona y llegaré a gustarle a alguien.

_A mi me gustas! - dije sincero a lo que ella debió la mirada algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

_Ah...pero lo dices porque soy tu amiga no?

_Lo digo porque creo que lo eres, si yo fuera un chico saldría contigo - eso la hizo reír.

_Eres uno, baaka!

_Pero, quise decir, que uno que no sea yo - traté de explicar.

_Claro que uno que no seas tú, porque ya estás muy ocupado con Hancock.

Luego de que pronunciara esas palabras permanecimos en silencio, yo me estaba callado porque ella lo estaba, pero Nami parecía tener sus razones. Miró un momento al suelo, su semblante era serio, como sin expresión, eso me hizo pensar que quizás había dicho algo malo, otra vez. Su mirada se posó una vez más sobre mí, consiguiendo mi completa atención.

_Mañana voy a salir con un chico.

_Ah... - eso me enfadó un poco, pero, aun que jamás le mentía a Nami y siempre le decía mis pensamientos, esta vez, permanecí callado.

_Estaré todo el día fuera, así que no vengas, porque nadie abrirá.

_Si no estás, para que vendría? - esa frase dejó un poco a la vista mi enfado, ella lo notó, aun que pareció pasarlo por alto.

_No lo sé, con lo cabezota que eres, puede que se te olvide - sonrió linda.

Se volteo para mirarme, a lo que yo también acomode mi cuerpo de lado, dejando nuestros rostros muy cerca. Me gustaba esa sensación, cuando Nami se encontraba a centímetros de mi una especie de escalofrío me recorría, pero no era para nada incomodo, al contrario, me sorprendía el hecho de que me agradara tanto e incluso deseara estar largos ratos así.

_Quién es?

_Un viejo amigo, regresa de un viaje, hace mucho que no le veo.

_Ahh...te gusta él? - mi pregunta la hizo reír una vez más.

_Claro que no, tonto! tu siempre con esas preguntas así de pronto.

_Solo quiero que nunca te guste nadie - solté muy sinceramente, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y un segundo después frunció el seño.

_Como es eso Luffy?

_Si te gustara alguien, entonces ya no podría venir ni estar contigo.

_Claro que podrías! eres mi amigo!, aun que yo tuviera una relación con algún chico eso nunca cambiaría, tu siempre serás la persona más cercana a mi...de todos modos, no creo que me guste nadie en un buen rato - y allí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa tan bonita junto con esos extraños sentimientos en mi - Tienes hambre? - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escucharla hablar.

_Sip! ^O^

_No sé ni para qué pregunto - su voz sonaba dulce, eso me gustaba, Nami dulce y simpática siempre significaba algo bueno - Voy por algo de comer, regreso en seguida.

Sus pasos se alejaron escaleras abajo hasta ya no escucharse. Un extraño sonido molestoso junto con una vibración llamaron mi atención, su teléfono estaba sonando. Lo tomé y medite por unos segundos si contestar, hasta que presioné la tecla decidido.

_Diga?

_Que tal, está Nami por allí? - sin duda alguna era un chico, lo que no me gustó para nada.

_No!, quien pregunta por ella?

_Un amigo, bueno, dile que la vuelvo a llamar, adiós!

En el instante en que deje el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche Nami entro al cuarto con una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas.

_Aquí tienes, pastel, galletas, dulces y carne - dijo esto último con una sonrisa divertida - Ya ni recuerdo desde cuando tengo tanta carne en mi nevera.

_Está bien así, no te preocupes, yo me la comeré toda!

_Es por eso que está allí, siempre tienes ganas de comer carne, independientemente de lo que comas aparte.

_Shishishi... - nos sonreímos divertidos.

_Luffy...quiero decir... - el timbre sonó, mostró una mueca de claro fastidio y salió de la habitación.

POV Nami

Esa maldita puerta, era la segunda vez en el día que me interrumpía en algo importante, abrí para encontrarme cara a cara con Boa Hancock, era lo único que me faltaba.

_Si? en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunté con cinismo, quien diablos se creía para venir a mi casa?.

_Luffy se encuentra aquí verdad?

_Ah! claro! aun que...está algo ocupado allí arriba - me lo estaba pasando en grande al ver la furia reflejada en su rostro.

_Podrías llamarle?

_Oh! por supuesto, espera un segundo.

Al voltear, mi rostro mostró clara tristeza y cansancio, tendría que resignarme pronto y hacerme a la idea de que esto duraría mucho tiempo. No tenía ninguna intención de llevarme bien con ella y al parecer el sentimiento era compartido, porque cada mirada que nos dedicábamos estaba llena de odio contenido y cinismo. Boa siempre llevaría un poco de ventaja, por el hecho de haberse puesto en medio de nuestra amistad y convertirse en la novia de mi idiota amigo, pero...por más que lo negara, yo tenía más armas que ella, todo estaba a mi favor, Luffy jamás me rechazaría y hasta podría hasta confiarme un poco en que si tuviera que escoger, me preferiría por sobre ella...todo estaba listo hace tiempo, esperando allí, la misma jugada ganadora, armada hace tantos años...lo único que me faltaba era disipar esas malditas dudas y actuar...la contrincante más poderosa que tenía en medio, parecía ser yo misma y mi estupidez.

.::L&N::.

Hasta aquí el cap., prometo tratar de actualizar rápido, no soy muy buena en eso pero, se intenta =P, saludos y besos a todos, espero que alguien lo lea xD

~*~ The Cat Thief ~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de Nuevo! Muchas gracias a quiénes me dejaron Reviewrs! Me hacen muy feliz, de verdad que suben el ánimo y a la vez hacen ver los errores, como los del primer capi 3 , pido muchas disculpas por eso, de verdad no sé qué paso, por alguna extraña razón se subió así, pero ya está todo arreglado nOn.

Espero que este capítulo también les guste, lo escribí con todo mi amor y esfuerzo, de verdad que cuesta escribir en un cuaderno una eternidad y luego pasarlo rápidamente al computador .

.::L&N::.

POV Nami

Me encontraba sola en casa, a demás de triste y confundida. Me había peleado con Luffy y eso me tenía muy encerrada en mis pensamientos. Ya habían pasado dos días desde nuestra tonta discusión telefónica, que no terminó nada bien y pensar que todo era, en parte, culpa de esa chiquilla. Aquella vez no pretendía discutir con él, pero...me sentí muy mal al no recibir ni una sola explicación, siquiera un "disculpa" o un "adiós", simplemente se hipnotizó como un bobo por la voz de Hancock y bajó, desapareciendo tras la puerta de entrada junto a la sonrisa burlona de la chica, eso me enfureció. Como era posible que luego llamara como si nada y me preguntara si podía venir a comer algo?, sin contar la hora que era y lo enfadada que yo estaba...así...comenzó el pleito...

Flash Back

_Luffy...quien te crees para llamarme así como así, luego de ignorarme por completo he irte con tu novia? - traté en vano de no sonar tan inhumanamente furiosa como lo estaba.

_Demoooo...Hara Hettaaaaa...

_Pues dile a esa Boa que te prepare algo, o es que acaso no sabe hacer nada? - de acuerdo, no tenía la intención de ofenderla, por lo menos no delante de su novio.

_Oe Nami...no hables así de ella... - su voz sonaba muy distinta a la de hace unos segundos y como pocas veces en lo que llevaba de conocerlo, se llenó de rabia.

_Da igual! Escucha, no pué...

_No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo malo de ella!

_Deja por un solo segundo de hablarme sobre Hancock! Me tienes harta!

_Bien!, pues entonces no me hables!

_Tu eres el que me ha llamado, idiota!

_Pues entonces no vuelvo a llamarte más!

_Bien!

End Flash Back

Ahora me preguntaba si Luffy era capaz de enfadarse en serio con alguien, en especial conmigo, que era su mejor amiga, una amiga que lo quería demasiado y no dejaba de pensar en cómo solucionarlo todo. Estaba consciente de que era su culpa, pero no dejaba de sentirme mal, no me arrepentía para nada de lo que había dicho o hecho, después de todo, mi paciencia era escasa y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Una lágrima escurridiza brotó, deslizándose por mi mejilla, me sorprendí, pasando mis dedos por mi rostro, no era para llorar ni nada, pero ese pequeño pensamiento que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo me ponía nostálgica y me confundía. "No era posible que mi mejor amigo me gustara", no el tonto y descuidado Luffy sin una sola neurona en su lugar, quizás no era el verdadero hecho en sí lo que me frustraba, si no haberlo aceptado, a medias, demasiado tarde. El tiene novia, es feliz con ella, por lo que se aprecia, mucho más que conmigo, no me interpondría entre él y lo que realmente le gustaba. Dejé que las lagrimas corrieran libres por mi rostro, hace mucho ya que no lloraba, por que no existía razón alguna para hacerlo. Pasó un largo rato, en el que todo fue silencio y me planteé mentalmente el problema, no me gustaba como se veían las cosas, era estupendo ser la novia de Luffy, pero lo hacía más porque ya nadie le siguiera, que por amarlo, era estupendo que solo fuera mío y de nadie más, pero eso ya lo tenía desde hace rato, era genial ser la única en su mente y poder tenerlo a mi merced, pero bien sabía que teniendo a Luffy en frente de mi durante años, nunca fui capaz de tocarlo ni mirarlo con otros ojos...quizás solo era una estúpida idea loca creada por la rabia que sentía al verlo con otra chica...la palabra correcta no tenía por qué ser "Amor".

POV Luffy

Estaba aburrido y hambriento, pero Hancock no se encontraba en casa y Nami, pues no tenía ganas de verla. Desde esa pelea que tuvimos en donde insultó a mi novia estaba muy enfadado, no me gustó para nada la forma en que la trató, después de todo, Boa cuidaba de mí y me daba comida deliciosa, no tenía nada malo que decir de ella, pero...no deseaba estar peleado con Nami, era aburrido y la verdad, le extrañaba mucho, más que a Boa cuando salía de compras. Ahora, a pesar de encontrarme en casa de Sanji, un amigo, me aburro mucho, cada vez que Ace y yo venimos aquí ellos solo conversan cosas complicadas y luego se duermen, es extraño, porque todos los días tienen sueño y yo salgo del cuarto porque dicen que molesto con mis quejas. Solo me quedaba esperar a que Robin llegara a casa para que cocinara una rica cena, de esas que solo ella y Sanji sabían preparar. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el baño, al parecer Ace y Sanji ya no estaban dormidos, escuché algunos ruidos extraños, de seguro tenían una guerra de almohadas y no me habían invitado, fruncí el seño y me dirigía a reclamarles cuando sonó el timbre.

_Luffy...te he dicho que solo Ace y Sanji pueden abrir la puerta, tu aún estas muy pequeño - me reprochó cambiando su sonrisa a un semblante más serio.

_Demoo...es que los chicos están ocupado allá arriba - me quejé poniendo morritos.

_Ocupados? - dijo extrañada pasando por mi lado mientras yo cerraba la puerta - Y que hacen?

_No lo sé, Sanji dijo que dormirían y que yo molestaba - Robin pareció pensárselo un momento y luego sonrió nuevamente acariciándome la cabeza.

_Quieres algo de comer?

_Sip!

_Bien, pues entonces prepararé la cena, mientras tanto puede contarme que has hecho hoy - pensé unos segundos y luego me senté en una silla de la cocina.

_No he hecho nada, Boa a salido de compras y Ace me trajo temprano por que quería venir, en realidad, dijo que fuera a casa de Nami pero estamos peleados...

_Nami? quien es ella? - su pregunta me recordó que solo había hablado de ella con Ace, él también la conocía, pero ni Robin ni nadie más sabia de ella en la familia.

_Una amiga - respondí simple, Robin me miró sonriente y se sentó a mi lado.

_Y dime, porque te has peleado con ella?

_La verdad, no lo sé, solo dijo algo feo de Hancock y a mí no me gustó, luego ella me gritó que solo hablaba de Hancock y que estaba harta...es rara a veces...

_Y...no has pensado en que quizás tu amiga tenga razón?

_En qué?

_Puede que le hables mucho de tu novia y a ella le moleste, cuando se tiene amigos debes procurar hablar de cosas interesantes y divertidas para ambos - cuando Robin explicaba las cosas eran mucho más entendibles.

_No lo sé, pero no me gusta que estemos peleados.

_Entonces deberías de hablar con ella, disculparte por tu error y ella seguramente también se disculpara por haber insultado a tu novia - Robin era increíble, ella sí que sabía cómo solucionarlo todo.

_Está bien, quiero ir ahora mismo! - dije decidido, a lo que Robin sonrió.

_No vas a acompañarnos a cenar primero?

_Oh! claro!

_Luego te dejo en casa de tu amiga, de acuerdo? - preguntó acariciándome la cabeza como siempre lo hacía - Iré por los chicos, al parecer aún no han notado que ya estoy aquí.

Se alejó subiendo las escaleras lentamente, ella tenía razón, aun que...yo no sentía que fuera tan así, ¿realmente hablaba tanto de Hancock? y aún más importante, ¿desde cuándo Nami estaba guardándose esos comentarios y esa rabia por eso?, no lo sabía, debía de empezar a trabajar en mi ingenuidad y torpeza. Los pasos en la escalera llamaron mi atención, Robin bajaba junto a Sanji y Ace, los dos últimos con unos rostros muy extraños, estaban rojos, quizás tenían fiebre y era por eso que Robin estaba tan pensativa.

_Sanji, me ayudas con la comida? - ya regresaba su sonrisa de siempre, a veces llegaba a sorprenderme esa característica, Robin siempre parecía muy feliz, era tan buena y dulce conmigo y los demás, así como Nami cuando no andaba de malas.

_No te preocupes, ve a descansar, yo prepararé la cena - contestó, entrando de inmediato a la cocina.

_Oe Luffy, por que no fuiste a casa de Nami? - Ace me miró interrogante, fruncí el seño, era la segunda vez en el día que tenía que responderle la misma pregunta.

_Ya te dije que estamos peleados! ¬3¬

_Ah! verdad...pobre chica, soportándote todo el día, con lo guapa que es no sé como pierde el tiempo contigo...¬¬ - no comprendí bien que quiso decir con eso.

_Oye! que yo no le he hecho nada! - me defendí, ya algo cansado de que me reprocharan el pleito con Nami.

La cena transcurrió normal, Sanji y Ace conversaban animadamente, Robin les miraba sonriente mientras que ella también se les unía, y yo, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de disculparme con Nami, no entendía muy bien porque era yo el que se tenía que disculpar, pero bueno...era mejor hacer caso a Robin y comenzar yo. Terminé mi comida en silencio, lleve mi plato al fregadero y pedí a Robin que me llevara a casa de Nami. Caminábamos en silencio por las calles, a esas horas casi completamente vacías, mi mente aun divagaba y procesaba toda la información, no tenía ningún plan más que el de pedir perdón y si este no resultaba ya no sabía que debería hacer para que Nami dejara su enfado, las veces que nos habíamos peleado en el pasado nunca fueron como esta.

_Se ve que te preocupa mucho tu amiga.

_Mmm – Respondí algo distraído, a penas y había escuchado la suave voz de Robin.

_Quieres que le de algún recado a Boa cuando llegue a buscarte?, a estas horas de seguro pronto estará preguntando por ti.

_Nop – Dije de inmediato, a lo que me miró extrañada por mi respuesta.

_Estas seguro?

_Seguro, ella vendrá a casa de Nami si sabe que estoy aquí, y a Nami le molesta que venga – Su sonrisa se mostro muy amplia y me dirigió una mirada extraña, como si ella supiera de algo sobre mí que ni yo mismo notaba.

_Aquí es – Comenté frente a la casa, las luces de la primera planta seguían encendidas – No es necesario que esperes, ella saldrá – Mi sonrisa la convenció, a lo que se acercó a besar mi frente y pronunciar un "cuídate" antes de dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso a casa. Toqué el timbre tres veces seguidas y ya escuchaba como Nami bajaba enfadada por la insistencia.

_Quién Demonios!...Luffy... – Su enfado pareció desvanecerse dando paso a la sorpresa.

_H-Hola...vine para que hablemos... – Mis palabras la sorprendieron aún más, haciendo un ademán me invitó a pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar, no encontraba las palabras necesarias ni sabía cuáles eran, solo me quede mirándola como ella a mí, en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

POV Nami

No podía ser verdad, Luffy en casa, frente a mí y dispuesto a hablar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido, era demasiado increíble. Me sentí enormemente feliz, de verle y tenerle cerca, había pasado su buen tiempo desde que peleamos y sabía que me había extrañado tanto como yo a él. No deseaba parecer una blanda, porque aún estaba muy enfadada, pero tampoco quería arruinar el momento, ese tan especial que creamos al mirarnos en silencio. Sus labios se movieron lenta y suavemente, como queriendo decir algo, mas parecía no saber bien qué. Un sentimiento muy conocido despertó con más intensidad, si no decíamos algo me rendiría a la tentación de probarlo como tantas veces me lo negué.

_Vas a... decir algo? – Traté de sonar enfadada, mas no resultó muy bien.

_Yo...yo sólo quería... – Estaba nervioso, lo suficiente como para no poder sostenerme la mirada, el suelo parecía ser más interesante. Comprendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, Luffy nunca antes se había preocupado de mis enojos, era demasiado pensar para él. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los míos, con algo más de confianza – Quería disculparme por no hablarte de otra cosa que no sea Hancock, de verdad, no sabía que te molestaba tanto...me lo hubieras dicho... – Quedé paralizada, mis ojos lo miraban con total sorpresa, mi boca entreabierta dejaba claro que no esperaba para nada una respuesta así de su parte.

_Yo...también lamento haberla insultado, no fue mi intención... – Dije muy a mi pesar, no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento de haber hablado así sobre ella.

_Bien... – Fue su pequeño comentario, dando por resuelto el tema.

No supimos que mas decir, por alguna razón mi corazón latía a mil por hora, miré una vez más a Luffy, ésta vez con detenimiento, podía notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro, se veía tan mono. No lograba comprender porque se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña, ni porque en este último tiempo nuestra relación había cambiado tanto, éramos los mismos, nos teníamos la misma confianza que siempre, pero ahora, por lo menos yo no podía tratarle de la misma forma, mis ojos lo miraban cada vez con menos amistad y más de otras cosas, seguramente si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que me sentiría de esta manera con él, a demás de propinarle su puñetazo correspondiente, habría muerto de risa. En ese instante quise abrazarle, pero me daba algo de pena, desde hacía tiempo que no teníamos ningún tipo de contacto físico tan cercano, y eso era bastante raro, siempre fuimos muy expresivos y cariñosos en nuestra larga amistad, pero esa última palabra era la que complicaba todo, ya no era simple amistad.

_Luffy...está bien si te abrazo? – Mi sonrojo se hizo más notorio.

_He...Claro... – Respondió algo confundido. Tome su rostro con ambas manos y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, para luego enredar mis brazos en su cuello y amoldar mi cuerpo al suyo. Un notorio escalofrío lo recorrió al momento del contacto y unos segundos más tarde pude sentir sus temblorosos brazos rodear mi cintura y sujetarme firmemente. Sonreí contenta, era completamente placentero sentirme recargada en su pecho, escuchar como su corazón se tranquilizaba poco a poco hasta tomar el pulso normal. Me hacía gracia que se comportara de esa manera, siendo yo la que se sentía extraña con respecto a él.

_Porque ese sonrojo Luffy?, acaso te pone que te abrase y esté tan cerca de ti? – Mi pregunta dejó explícitamente marcado un tono de voz muy burlesco, que él ignoró por completo.

_He?...es que...extrañaba no bien que se sentía estar así, Jeje – Su enorme sonrisa y esas bellas palabras solo lograron dejarme más confundida y sonrojada, ésta vez, no supe que responder – Nami, dejaras que me quede verdad?, ya es muy tarde...

_Claro, no puedes marcharte a esta hora. Tu sube, tomaré un vaso de leche y me iré a la cama – Sonreí, la idea me encantaba, Luffy bajo mi mismo techo, como en los viejos tiempo, con la gran diferencia de que ahora dormiríamos en camas separadas o eso creí hasta llegar a mi habitación y topármelo muy cómodo en mi cama – Luffy!...Q-Que hacer aquí?

_No me has dicho que suba? – Su rostro mostró confusión, era una monada cuando ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender.

_Pero Luffy, sabes que tienes tu habitación aquí, por qué viniste al mío?

_Heee? No quiero estar solo, me aburroooo, por qué no puedo dormir contigo? Hancock me deja.

_Ya estamos con ella de nuevo! – Me causó gracia que tapara su boca con esa cara de espanto, no era que fuera a enfadarme de nuevo por el simple hecho de que la nombrara – De todas formas Luffy, ella es tu novia, es muy distinto...

_He?, no entiendo, yo duermo aquí contigo y punto!

Se cubrió con las sabanas y no hubo nada más que hacer ni decir, cuando Luffy quería algo lo conseguía, en eso éramos muy parecidos. Apagué la luz, me recosté a su lado y me dediqué a contemplar su dulce rostro, me sorprendía lo rápido que podía dormirse. Acaricié su mejilla y bajé mi mano por su cuello, un leve sonrojo surgió al ver su torso desnudo, cerré los ojos con fuerza – Te has vuelto una pervertida! – Me regañé a mí misma, Luffy se acercó un poco más a mí y sumido en sus sueños pronunció mi nombre con dulzura, sonreí antes de dormirme también.

.::L&N::.

Bien, pues hasta aquí el segundo cap. Bueno pues ahorita tengo todo lo que queda de año para escribir, en mi cuadernito este fic esta bastante abanzado y ya tengo muchas ideas que pasar a cada segundo, lo unico que se me hace dificil es subir cada capitulo, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

Una importante aclaracion, este fic tiene variadas parejas, mi favorita porsupuesto y la principal que es LuffyxNami, tambien hay ZoroxRobin y a peticion de mi hermanita y pues que a mi tambien me gusta la idea y escribirla AcexSanji, quise poner Yaoi en este fic, es la primera ves que escribo algo asi y la verdad me he sentido muy comoda haciendolo, espero que agrade la ultima pareja que ya es parte total del fic, a quienes no pues tienen todo el derecho de criticar, opinar, saltarse aquellas partes o que se yo, aunque todo esta muy enlazado, asi que sera algo complicadito.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic y dejan Reviewrs, a quienes no lo hacen también xD

Besos a todos y miles de abrazos!

Cuídense mucho! ^w^

~*~The Cat Thief~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! n.n he aqui yo actualizando xP, segun yo he tardado menos xDDD .La verdad mi trabajito esta consumiendome . asi que escribo mas lento que antes, a demas de mi problema de siempre que es no tener PC, pero bueno...Como les dije, esta historia tiene AcexSanji y en este cap comienzo a relatarla, espero que les guste, si no, siempre pueden saltarsela xDD Gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviewrs, los respondi todos si no mal recuerdo, a penas me dejan uno y me percato los respondo xP Muchas gracias por todo, aqui esta el cap!

.::L&N::.

POV ACE

Bueno, allí estábamos de Nuevo, en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sabanas, contemplando el mismo muro, pero pensando cosas totalmente diferentes. Todavía era algo difícil para mí mantener las cosas en secreto, no se trataba de querer hacerlo, si no de tener qué. Ya no recordaba todas las veces en las que engañe a Luffy para que nos dejara a solas ni las que le mentí a Robin camuflándome bajo mi popularidad con las chicas. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa cómica, ¿Cómo era que habíamos llegado a esto?

_Aún recuerdo lo varoniles que éramos en nuestra infancia, y las miles de faldas que levanté en mi juventud – Dejé escapar un suspiro y un extraño escalofrío me recorrió al escuchar su voz.

_Aún eres joven...extrañas tu vida heterosexual? – Su pregunta me hizo reír, no es que diera por hecho que ya tenía una sexualidad definida, pero tampoco dudaba ni un solo segundo de preferir no ser hetero cuando lo miraba.

_Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta

_Está bien así, me gusta saber lo que piensas – Sonreí al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, su sonrrojo no tardo en aparecer – No contestaste mi pregunta! – Me reclamo desviando la mirada, eran pocas las veces en que tenía el valor de exigirme algo.

_Todo está perfecto así – Pronuncié, dejándolo conforme. Me incorporé pesadamente y caminé hacia el baño, di un vistazo a la cama, encontrándome con una cabellera rubia asomada levemente hacia fuera.

_Ponte ropa... – Me dijo, sonrojándose una vez más.

_Voy a darme una ducha primero, bienes? – Mi pregunta llamó su atención y luego de unos minutos su silueta se vislumbraba a través de la cortina de baño. Entré junto con él y levanté su rostro para encontrarme con su expresión confusa – Estás más tierno de lo normal... – En seguida cambió a enfado y retiró mi mano de su mentón.

_Hump! Pues entonces no volveré a comportarme así, démonos prisa, Robin-nesan está por despertar!

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en completo silencio, me dediqué a mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida, no era nada fácil quitarle el enojo, por ahora el plan era dejar que se calmara por su propia cuenta. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos, en poco tiempo ya se encontraba acomodándose la camisa, debía bajar a preparar el desayuno. Le seguí hasta la cocina, solo con una toalla puesta encima, eso transformaba su enfado en una linda carita sonrojada y unos movimientos torpes, en ese momento Robin entró en escena.

_Buenos días! – Saludó con su típica sonrisa, esa que me encantaba – Se han levantado temprano, tienen algo que hacer? – Su pregunta nos hizo mirarnos, buscando en el otro una respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para convencerla.

_En realidad no, yo vine a preparar el desayuno y Ace me acompañó luego de su baño, por cierto, ponte algo de ropa! – Era sorprendente como lograba cambiar de expresión en un segundo y montar un excelente show.

_Ah! Enseguida! – Mis pasos fueron detenidos por la voz de Robin.

_Necesito que hablemos.

Esas palabras captaron rápidamente toda nuestra atención, sabíamos a que llevaría todo esto y aun que ella no nos había visto jamás de una forma verdaderamente explícita sabía lo suficiente como para formularse una idea más que acertada. Nos sentamos a la mesa, con un café caliente que espero en vano ser saboreado. Robin parecía sumamente tranquila y no comprendía por qué yo no lograba estarlo, llegaba a la conclusión de que Sanji, quién estaba junto a mí, me contagiaba sus nervios, muy notorios y sin ningún mínimo intento de disimulo.

_Ya me hago a la idea de qué es lo que debemos hablar – Solté de pronto, mostrando seriedad, confiaba plenamente en Robin, era como mi hermana mayor, quien me cuidó y protegió desde muy pequeño, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de mi relación no descartaba posibilidad alguna de que cualquier persona se atreviera a criticar, eso jamás lo permitiría. Por un momento me sorprendí de mis pensamientos hacia ella y hacia todos.

_A si?, pues dime mi pequeño Ace, qué piensas que deseo comentarles? – Su voz sonaba dulce y transmitía la confianza e incluso la necesidad de sacar a flote el tema.

_ Robin-nesan, tú...tú sabes que yo, estoy con Sanji – Sentí como mi mano era presionada, le miré con sorpresa, la idea parecía aterrarle. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo y luego miré a Robin una vez más.

_No quiero que piensen que lo tomo como algo erróneo, los conozco desde que nacieron, siempre han sido las personas importantes en mi vida y por las que daría cualquier cosa, es por eso que me mantendré al margen por ahora – Sus palabras nos llegaron profundamente, apaciguando nuestros acelerados corazones, mi mano ya se sentía más libre y mi mirada se tornaba pacifica.

_Lo...lo siento mucho, One-sama... – Una voz quebradiza se oyó, esas misma que unas cuantas veces había logrado desesperarme – No quise...no quise hacerte sentir mal.

_Pero que tonterías dices! – Golpee la mesa sin pensar y miré con enfado al dueño de dichas palabras, sus ojos algo empañados me devolvían la mirada con sorpresa, ya no supe qué hacer ni decir.

_No hay por qué comenzar una discusión innecesaria niños, tu sabes que confío plenamente en tus decisiones Sanji, no me molesta para nada, pero...deben ser algo más discretos, Luffy no será inocente por toda la vida – Luego de dejarnos con la boca abierta con ese comentario Robin salió de la cocina, Sanji pareció recordar su enfado y yo, me quedé un momento pensando en lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Robin-nesan.

_Hey lindo, puedes olvidar tu enojo por un momento?, nosotros también tenemos cosas que hablar.

_No hay nada de qué hablar – allí estaba ese tonito de nuevo – tu puedes conseguirte algo mejor que esto – Fruncí el seño y me puse rápidamente de pie, así mismo me acerqué a él y lo besé, fue algo rudo y cargado de sentimientos confusos, tenía claro que tarde o temprano esta charla llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto ni deseaba seguir escuchando tonterías de su parte, yo lo amaba y punto.

_Por ahora, tú eres lo que yo necesito, está claro? – Reposó su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó quieto en mis brazos, mirándome con esa expresión de ternura que lograba sonrojarme.

_Crees que Luffy se entere de algo?

_Debe de estar muy ocupado con esas chicas como para percatarse y es más, ni aunque nos viera entendería, tu sabes cómo es él...hablemos de otra cosa quieres?, te parece que me veo sexy? – Modelé para él sacándole una enorme sonrisa.

_Claro que sí, pero vístete ya! – Sus mejillas no podían dejar su sonrojo atrás, ése que conmigo era casi permanente.

POV Robin

La puerta sonó unas tres veces, dejé mi cafe sobre la mesa y abrí, un nchico algo agitado me miró con sorpresa, luego tomo aire y preguntó "¿Está Nami?" sonrei ante la divertida posibilidad de que el dulce peliverde estubiera perdido.

_Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre - su sonrojo era sorprendentemente notorio, por los siguientes segundos no supo que decirme - Unas cuatro cuadras mas abajo vive una chica llamada Nami, no puedo decirte mas ya que no la conozco ni la he visto pero espero que sea la que buscas.

Mis palabras lograron sacarlo de su estado nervioso y avergonzado para dejarlo pegado en mi, quizas deceaba darme las gracias, pero sus labios estaban bien cerrados y sus ojos paralizados en los mios - Se te ofrece algo más? - nuevamente lo traje a la realidad, mostró una mueca de enfado seguida de un nuevo sonrojo "Gra-gracias".Pensé en entrar a la casa, pero, gracias a que no lo hize pude indicarle que la casa de Nami quedaba en la dirección contraria a la que él caminaba, mentalmente le decee suerte, con esa orientación seguramente la necesitaria.

Al entrar me encontre a los dos pequeños en el sofá, muy lejos el uno del otro y mirando hacia distintos lados, mi sonrisa llamó su atención, parecian no poder comprender que no me molestaba en lo mas minimo que estubieran juntos, es mas, estaba segura de que si su relación perduraba, se cuidarían el uno al otro por siempre, eso me tranquilizaba bastante. Tomé asiento frente a ambos, percatandome inmediatamente del ambiente tenso.

_No es necesario que se fuercen a hacer esto.

_He? - Los dos me miraron fijamente.

_Es costumbre verlos juntos, desde muy pequeños ustedes han sido unidos - Sonrieron, a lo que me uní con una dulce mirada - Recuerdan cuando Sanji lloraba todas las noches al apagar la luz? - El nombrado se sonrojó apenado.

_Sí...todas esas noches en vela esperando a que durmiera - Ace mostró una mueca burlona y sonrio ampliamente al recordar.

_O las veces en que intentabas cocinar algo y lo unico que conseguias era llenar la mesa con tus babas - Sanji rió ante la cara de molestia de Ace, ahora parecían haberse relajado.

_Bueno, ustedes continuen en lo suyo, yo iré arriba - Mis pasos lentos se escucharon claramente ante el silecio nuevamente formado , no podía evitar sonreir ante la graciosa situación, tal parecia que demorarian bastante en adaptarse a la idea de que su relacion ya no tenia por que ser confidencial.

POV Nami

Un molesto sonido me obligo a despertar, abri mis ojos con mucho pesar, tome el despertador, eran a penas las 6:00 am, quien podria estar tocando el timbre a esta hora?. Segundos despues un recuerdo paso veloz por mi mente, Zoro!. Me levante lo mas rapido que pude y me puse lo primero que encontre, un vestido celeste con encaje, tan corto que bien podria parecer la ropa interior con la que pasas tu noche de bodas. Pero que mas daba la ropa, Zoro no era de mucha paciencia por lo que baje enseguida y abri la puerta agitada.

_Nami! Por fin te encuentro! - El estaba tan agitado como yo, sonrei, por que no le veia hace tiempo y por que me lo imaginaba tocado a la puerta de mil personas antes de dar con la mia.

_Que gusto verte, ven, pasa! - Entramos ya mas relajados, zoro tomo asiento en el sofa mientras yo preparaba dos tazas de café.

_Demoraste en abrir la puerta, ya pensaba que tendria que llamar a otras 20 casas más - Reimos divertidos mientras me acercaba para servirle su desayuno.

_Es que llegas muy temprano, yo apenas estoy levantandome a eso de las 9:00 am!

_Que holgazana estas!

_Oye!...y dime, que tal tu traslado?

_No lo sé, tengo que estar allí a las 12:00 pm, para ver si quedo definitivamente en ese Dpto.

_Ahh, ya veo... - Zoro siempre habia sido muy esforzado, a pesar de ser muy holgazan igual que yo siempre mantubo exelentes trabajos.

_Y tu? ya conseguiste un novio que te mantenga? - Soltó con una enorme sonrrisa burlona.

_De que hablas! si yo...

_Ñamiiiiii...Hara Hettaaaaaaa... - Me corté al escuchar esa voz, ¿como era posible que lo hubiera olvidado?, un Zoro muy divertido miraba al dulce Luffy bajando las escaleras, solo en pantalones y frotandose un ojo.

_Lu-Luffy! - mi cara parecía alentar a Zoro a decirme algo.

_Ja! no pensé que estubieras acompañada, con razón traes esa ropa! - el maldito vestido solo emperoró el rollo que pasaba por la cabeza peliverde de Zoro, que seguramente no era otra cosa que una pelicula triple x.

Treté de calmarme,despues de todo no tenia razones para ponerme nerviosa, lo mejor era soltarle de una vez la verdad para que las cosas se aclararan de la forma mas rapida. Zoro era un imbecil cabezota, pero siempre habia comprendido mis sentimientos, ya fuera dejando los temas incomdos de lado o haciendome encararlos, esa confianza jamás se perderia.

_No malinterpretes las cosas, Luffy es solo un amigo, él tiene novia - Mi seriedad borró la sonrrisa burlona y sin quererlo aún hizo que se percatara de que en cierto modo aquello me afectaba - Luffy, buenos dias! él es Zoro, el amigo del que te hable.

_Ah...Hola.

_Bueno, toma lo que quieras de la cocina y luego te duchas y te vistes.

_Esta bien... - Dijo sin quitar la mirada de Zoro hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

_Pareces su madre...

_Si...si le conocieras comprenderías - Suspiré mas relajada - Bueno, continua contandome sobre lo que has hecho.

_Nada tan interesante como lo que pasa por aquí - Su voz parecia extraña y tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

_Que piensas he?

_Es mi imaginación o a ti parece gustarte tu amiguito Luffy - Bien, sus palabras me sonrrojaron de forma instantanea, no podía mentirle a Zoro, él no era tan inocente...aun que tampoco admitiria tan rapido que tenia toda la razón.

_Vamos! de verdad piensas que estoy interezada en un crío como él?, crees que puede darme los lujos que deceo? - Su expresión insatisfecha me dio a entender que no se había tragado nada, esto ya no se trataba de confianza, el tema de Luffy aún era muy delicado y algo doloroso para mi, deceaba mantenerlo fuera del juicio de cualquier persona y eso implicaba hasta al mismo Luffy. El timbre sonó, dandome la oportunidad de escapar de la incómoda platica, me puse de pie rapidamente y así mismo abrí la puerta.

_Buenos días! tu debes ser Nami, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nico Robin y vengo por el pequeño Luffy - Una preciosa chica morena en mi puerta buscaba a Luffy, no podia ser que tubiera otra archienemiga sin darme cuenta, aun que luego de analizarla unos segundos, ella era algo mayor para él.

_Ah...mucho gusto! pase porfavor...Luffy está arriba vistiendose, iré por él! - La chica en cuestion era muy dulce, una sensación agradable me recorrió, una muy parecida a la que Luffy me hacía sentir.

_Tú!... - Zoro se sonrrojó al instante y apuntó a la morena mirandola con sorpresa.

_Me alegro de que hayas encontrado la casa - La sonrisa que le dedicó solo logró paralizarlo, supuse que tubieron un encuentro previo, por mi parte los dejé a solas para ir por Luffy.

Subí las escaleras y abrí rapidamente la puerta de mi cuarto, allí estaba, tirado en mi cama duermiendo como un bebe y con el rostro bañado en chocolate.

_Oe...oe Luffy!... - Le llamé moviendlo un poco, su reacción fué algo violenta, como si despertara de una pesadilla o algo así, se sentó rapido en la cama chocando directamente conmigo. Esos segundos pasaron lentos, en los que los chocolatosos labios de Luffy se pegaron a los mios y así de rapido se separaron, él no pareció notar nada, a penas y reaccionaba frotandose los ojos. Me quede estática, quieta en la cama con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos bien abiertos, me lamí los labios por puro reflejo, estaban dulces. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, no era el momento de actuar como una idiota - U...una chica te busca...Robin... - No pude mirarle a la cara.

_Robin bino por mi? yo no quiero irmeeee... - Sus alegos se escucharon durante todo el camino hasta la sala, donde Zoro se encontraba tan sonrrojado como yo y Robin sonreía divertida en frente de él.

_El muy holgazan estaba tomando una siesta - Comenté acariciando la cabeza de Luffy.

_Es hora de irnos Luffy, Ace y Sanji nos esperan en casa.

_Heee? yo no quiero irme aún... - Sus ojos se detubieron en Zoro y lo miraron de una forma extraña, como enfadado, Zoro solo sonrió divertido y continuó tomando el desayuno.

_Sin quejas Luffy, sabes que debes comer a la hora, iremos a preparar un rico almuerzo, luego puedes regresar con Nami.

_Esta bien... - Pronunció desanimado manteniendo su semblante serio y sin dejar de mirar a Zoro, minutos despues desapareció tras la puerta junto a la morena.

.::L&N::.

Bueno, ha llegado a su fin el tercer cap y con esto comienza la larga espera para el otro xDDD He de decir que cada vez que tengo un PC delante paso algo del fic a este, es bastante agotador pero de verdad quiero seguir con este fic. Saludos para todos, espero que sean pasientes y como para una semanita ya tengo el otro cap oka? n.n

Cuidense mucho! Bye bye! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! aqui yo con el cuarto cap ^w^ lo se, lo se, de sonrisas nada si me he tardado un milenio! ¬¬ pero bueno, no se si avise que me demoraria mas de lo normal, es que este cap lo pase hoy mismo al PC ya que tube la oportunidad (pobre de mi que escribo en mi cuadernito u.u) y bueno pues ayer me enteré que mi dulce hogar "FC LuffyxNami" de pirateking fue cerrado y me bajó la depre...a demas de que una moderadora nada simpatica me mando un MP para advertirme algo absurdo y tonto! u.ú, pero bueeeeeno, agradezco mucho los reviewrs! w y desde ahora en adelante los contestare al final, ya que siempre lo hago individualmente pero no es posible responder de esa forma a quienes no estan en FF y aun asi me dejan uno, con eso aclarado y mas disculpas por la demora les dejo el cap, espero les guste!

.::L&N::.

POV Luffy

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a casa, caminábamos en silencio, Robin miraba hacia delante, quizás pensaba mucho en algo por que su rostro no expresaba nada Al llegar abrió la puerta encontrándonos de lleno con Ace y Sanji, los dos nos miraron aterrados, con los ojos bien abiertos. Tardé un poco en notar que mis pies se mojaban, la manguera estaba dentro, los chicos estaban mojados, el piso del salón parecía una enorme piscina y algunas cosas flotaban en el agua. Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente mientras Robin suspiraba.

_Qué sucedió aquí pequeños? – Ace y Sanji se miraron y luego se señalaron, "él comenzó" dijeron a la vez. Comencé a reír con ganas.

_Que divertido! Por que no nos esperaron a Robin y a mi? – Dije parando de reír y mostrándome algo enfadado.

_No seas aguafiestas Luffy, estaba perfecto así, solo los dos – Soltó Ace sonriendo de forma extraña mientras Sanji abría los ojos y se sonrojaba, dándole un codazo, como regañándolo.

_Bueno, para luego las explicaciones, hay que dejar la casa como estaba – Pronunció Robin, soltando un nuevo suspiro y tomando las cosas que flotaban para ponerlas en alto.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, limpiando y secando toda la casa y cada cosa en ella. Fue divertido ordenar, Robin nos miraba sonriendo como nos tirábamos agua o como Ace y Sanji peleaban como niños pequeños en el suelo, aún algo mojado.

_Ne…Ace, cómo fue que comenzaron con el juego de mojar la casa? o.o? – Mi pregunta llamó su atención, haciendo que dejara de hacerle cosquillas a Sanji y volteara para mirarme.

_Ah, pues, aun que no lo creas Sanji a empezado! – Dijo apuntándolo una vez más.

_Pues si no hubieras tirado mi peluche favorito al inodoro nada de esto abría ocurrido! – Le miró enfadada y otra vez rojo.

_Odio cuando no me prestas atención! – Ace puso morritos, haciéndonos reír.

_Tu no tienes remedio, no podías esperar a que terminara el desayuno?

_No – Contesto mi hermano, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Bueno, que tal si comenzamos a preparar la comida? Se hará tarde y Luffy quiere regresar con Nami-chan, no es así? – Asentí contento ante las palabras de Robin.

_Aún no comprendo como es que estas de novio con "Boa-chan~" si hace mucho que Nami y tu se gustan – Ace puso una cara extraña, encogiéndose de hombros como hace poco minutos, sus palabras me confundieron, lo que él decía no era cierto.

_No hables cosas solo por que sí – Fue mi tonta respuesta, Sanji puso una mano en el hombro de Ace, negando con la cabeza a lo que juntos se marcharon a la cocina. Permanecí quieto, enfadado y algo extraño, me molestaba que mi hermano hablara cosas de las que no tenia idea, aunque ni yo sabia bien algunas cosas sobre Nami, estaba seguro de que yo no le gustaba y era algo compartido.

POV Ace

_No hagas esos comentarios, sabes como es Luffy, de seguro tarda algunos meses en darse cuenta de lo que siente por esa chica, si es que realmente es así – Ya estaba regañándome nuevamente, durante toda la mañana había pasado u poco de mi, quizás por la idea de que a alguno en la casa le molestara vernos muy cariñosos, era una tontería.

_Me molesta que sea tan tonto, a veces pienso que jamás cambiara su actitud tan distraída e inocente – Mostré cierto enfado, yo conocía a Nami, era una estupenda chica, perfecta para Luffy a mi juicio. Quizás por esa misma razón me molestaba que mi hermanito fuera tan ciego, todos sabían que Nami lo adoraba, por lo menos podría darse cuento de sus sentimientos.

_No es una actitud tontito~, es su forma de ser. Puede que Luffy sea bastante lento y demore milenios en madurar, pero lo distraído e inocente no se le quitara nunca, si lo piensas bien sin esas cualidades Luffy no sería él mismo – Allí estaba esa linda sonrisa.

_Pasando a otros temas…que sucede con mi príncipe hoy? Estas distante… - Susurré en su oído, tomando su mano mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. La reacción fue la esperada, soltó en un segundo la taza que sujetaba y un muy notable escalofrío lo recorrió, sonreí complacido.

_A-Ace! Suéltame, nos verán! – Lo último fue en voz muy baja, la respuesta a mi duda era mas que clara.

_Que esta pasando por tu rubia cabecita Sanji? – Mi pregunta lo hizo callar y dejar de forcejear conmigo, no sabría decir si por el tierno tono que utilicé o por que el tema le incomodaba, él sabía perfectamente a que me refería.

_Robin-nesan dijo…que fuéramos cuidadosos… - Su sonrojo hizo acto de presencia, volteó a verme con temor e inseguridad.

_Entiendo, yo también estoy al tanto de que, aun que diga estar de acuerdo, es extraño…y en tu caso, algo incómodo - Movió sus labios, como tratando de decir algo, sin conseguir nada. Sus ojos miraron al piso y allí estaba de nuevo ese nerviosismo, mostrado explícitamente en aquel pequeño temblor de manos. Tomé su rostro con delicadeza, como siempre y le hice verme una vez más – Dije que lo entiendo, prometo ser mas discreto… - El contacto fue inevitable, cada vez que le miraba aparecían esos tremendos deseos de tirármele encima, sus labios eran quizás mi mayor obsesión durante el día.

_A-Ace! Que pasa con lo de ser mas discreto? – Me reprochó en el instante en que nos separamos, me carcajee un poco y le mire divertido.

_Desde "ahora" en adelante – Mi sutil caricia fue respondida por un "hump!" de su parte.

La comida transcurrió normal, entre conversaciones muy interesantes como sobre el trabajo de Robin-nesan y comentarios estúpidos y sin sentido de parte de Luffy que no incluía otra cosa que no fuera comida y esas dos chicas que estaban permanentemente en su cabeza.

_En serio Lu, cual te gusta más? – Mi pregunta llamó la atención de los tres en la mesa, Sanji me dio un segundo codazo aun mas fuerte que el anterior por mi insistencia, Robin me miró atenta, quizás ella no consideraba tan malo el tema y Luffy, pues él solo me miro enfadado sin saber que responder – Sé que estas con Boa-chan~ por que te gusta, o eso se supone, pero…por que aun sigues demostrando el mismo afecto por Nami?

_Ella siempre ha sido una amiga muy importante, que tiene de malo que la quiera? Es lo mismo contigo y Sanji! – El nombrado se sonrojó al instante luego de su pequeño sobresalto, la idea que se formo en su cabeza fue deshecha al mirarme buscando una repuesta, negué, Luffy aún no sabía nada, lo decía por la supuesta "amistad".

_Nadie ha dicho que sea algo malo, es solo que no tienes idea de cómo se siente ella al respecto, deberías de ser mas comprensivo!.

_Ejem!...no creo que esto sea algo que deba discutir con nosotros, ya lo hablará Luffy con Nami-chan cuando lo crea conveniente.

No se habló más del tema luego de lo comentado por Robin-nesan, tanto Luffy como yo nos pusimos de pie enfadados, siguiendo caminos distintos.

POV Nami

Ya comenzaba a cabrearme, como era de esperar luego e las burlonas palabras y miraditas de Zoro que se prolongaron mas de lo debido. Al principio simples comentarios con un deje de burla, luego, cuando notó que no me enfadaba tanto por sus comentarios tanteó que tan hondo podía llegar antes de que mi paciencia acabara.

_Ya basta quieres?...sabes perfectamente que esta charlita me pone de malas, no sé que tanto quieras saber pero desiste ya! – Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, el muy estúpido disfrutaba de mis reacciones, siempre le había parecido gracioso molestarme y era casi una costumbre, una muy mala costumbre.

_Oye, no es que quiera fastidiarte…je, bueno, quizás un poco, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así, te gusta ese chico he? De verdad que te gusta y mucho – Sus palabras calaron hondo, llegaron como una dolorosa punzada, era cierto, muy cierto, saber que él no compartía ese sentimiento me dolía, pero ya me había resignado, en parte, a la idea de que estaría por debajo de Boa, siendo la amiga de Luffy, la estúpida que lo escucha y no es capaz de hablar.

_Sabes Zoro, no se por que duele tanto si es algo bueno, ya ni sé por que te lo niego siendo que tu me conoces mejor que nadie, al parecer incluso mejor que él… - Dirigí la mirada al suelo, dando paso a esa conocida sonrisa, era irónico que perdiera a Luffy por el simple hecho de ser una ingenua, que jamás lo pensó ni imaginó con alguien más.

_Oe…no es para que te pongas así, el chico ese te corresponde, solo que el muy tonto no lo sabe y te daña sin quererlo – Su risa y sus palabras me hicieron gracia, eso sonaba a Luffy pero no me confiaba de las palabras de nadie, para mi el hecho mas cierto era que yo estaba perdiendo y la prueba mas clara de ello era el que Luffy estuviera en estos momentos con ella y no conmigo – Y?...que se supone que vas a hacer? – Su pregunta borró instantáneamente mi sonrisa para dar paso a un semblante serio, aún estaba confundida y aunque Zoro quisiera que tomara cartas en el asunto la respuesta seguía en mi poder, era mi decisión que hacer al respecto.

_No lo sé, hasta ahora solo he dejado que las cosas pasen, supongo que seguir así no me ayudara en nada, pero no tengo pensado realizar alguna jugada en contra de Boa ni tampoco una a mi favor, cualquiera de las dos me perjudica – Era cierto, no deseaba tener otra pelea con Luffy por ella, mucho menos quería llamar la atención del tonto y que luego las cosas se complicaran aún más, simplemente me encontraba entre la espada y la pared y lo mas fácil era rendirse.

_Valla, nunca pensé que te echarías a morir por una cosa así, es mas propio de ti quitar lo que te estorbe y conseguir lo que quieres.

_Lo sé Zoro, pero en este caso lo que me estorba es una persona y una a la que Luffy quiere mucho – Zoro era terco, parecido a mi, para él fuera cual fuera la situación el procedimiento era el mismo y para mi también siempre fue lo más lógico, hasta que se entrometen sentimientos y estas obligado a cambiar de estrategia. No pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero debía actuar con inteligencia, no solo mis sentimientos estaban en juego, sino también los de Luffy y eso complicaba todo de una forma desastrosa.

_Uff…bueno, después de todo tu sabrás lo que haces, yo no entiendo aun que es lo que te complica tanto – Soltó otro suspiro y se recostó en el sofá, rascando su nuca como clara muestra de incomprensión.

_Planeas quedarte aquí por unos días? – Llamé su atención de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, quizás ni siquiera de había detenido a pensar en eso.

_Supongo que si, no tengo donde quedarme y no sé cuanto demorara el proceso de inducción, si es que piensas dejarme trabajando por aquí permanentemente.

_No hay problema, sabes que puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, mientras pagues y aportes con algo en la casa – Sonrió, ya se veía venir que le cobrara – Ahora que recuerdo, aun que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando, Zoro, conocías a la chica que vino con Luffy? – Mi pregunta causó un efecto extrañamente bochornoso, sus mejillas recobraron ese tono carmesí que tenían cuando la hermosa morena aun se encontraba en la casa.

_No…bu-bueno…la verdad, solo me la topé cuando buscaba tu casa, sin querer toqué a su puerta y ella me indicó el camino…básicamente eso fue todo – Su voz sonaba un poco mas fuerte y su seño fruncido se marco aun mas, como queriendo esconder tras el enfado la vergüenza que se asomaba al recordar el suceso.

_Básicamente eso he? Por que el nerviosismo? Bueno, aunque es de lo mas normal que te haya eclipsado, es muy muy muy bella, hasta llega a fastidiarme! – Mis palabras sonaron sinceras, aun no tenia muy claro que tipo de relación mantenía Luffy con esa mujer, ya le preguntaría luego.

_Deja de decir tonterías, nunca me ha interesado esas cosas!

_Esas "cosas" mi queridísimo Zoro se llaman "mujeres" y si no te interesan pues comienza a preocuparte! – Mi risa solo logró fastidiarlo más.

_No seas tonta! Me refiero a que no es el momento, estoy concentrado en mi trabajo, nada más!

_Pues para ti nunca es el momento, por Kami! Te morirás virgen si no aprovechas ahora que estas joven aún! – Golpe bajo, a demás de hacer que la sangre se agolpara de lleno en su cara lo dejé sin saber que decir – Vamos Zoro, no tiene nada de malo, no te estoy fastidiando con ella en particular, solo digo que dejes de lado por una vez en la vida lo cotidiano y te diviertas, a ver si relajas ese seño – Mi sonrisa divertida lo tranquilizo, parecía comprender un poco.

_Lo que tu digas, de todas formas no tengo pensado divertirme hasta asegurar este trabajo, es muy valioso y al primer fallo de seguro me despiden.

_Bueno, si es así de valioso entonces supongo que te pagaran bien no?, será mejor que te concentres en eso por ahora, para que me ayudes en lo económico – Reí guiñándole un ojo, el romance y todo lo sentimental tenían mucha importancia para mi, pero estaba claro que con amor no comería ni mantendría la casa.

_Sabía que cambiarias de parecer – Murmuro mirándome divertido – Voy a tomar una ducha y a descansar un poco antes de partir a la reunión, salúdame a tu novio si se pasa por aquí – Su comentario me hizo sonrojar, mientras le veía subir las escaleras totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos, "mi novio"…se escuchaba bien, aun que las imágenes que se me venían a la cabeza no eran precisamente de Luffy tomando mi mano o besándome.

_Por Kami! De verdad me he vuelto una pervertida!

Que se supone que hace una chica cuando guarda esos sentimientos por su amigo?, la posibilidad de contárselo todo siempre estaba, pero no me imaginaba otra cosa mas que un Luffy mirándome sin comprender nada y a una yo totalmente desesperada e igual de frustrada que ahora. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí de lo tarde que era, a penas me puse de pie el timbre sonó, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

_Llegaste pronto – Dije, dejándolo pasar, tenía un semblante serio, seguramente se habría peleado con Ace de nuevo – Que sucede? Otra vez Ace molestando al pequeño Lu? – Mi pregunta le hizo abrir los ojos algo sorprendido para luego soltar un bufido y tomar asiento donde yo me encontraba hace unos minutos.

_Ace es un tonto! El no sabe nada!

_Vaya que si estas enfadado, acaso dijo algo malo de Boa? – Mis palabras nos hicieron mirarnos fijamente algo incómodos, recordamos al instante nuestra pelea de hace poco.

_Eh…no…solo, dijo algo sobre nosotros – Su pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo me sorprendió, haciéndome compartir el color en mis mejillas.

_Sobre nosotros? No entiendo…

_Dice que tú me gustas y que no entiende por que estoy con Boa – Sus palabras me dejaron muda, el carmesí se intensifico aun mas, una ola de sensaciones y sentimientos me recorrieron con rapidez, deseaba preguntar un sinfín de cosas pero temía a su respuesta, sobre todo de la que me atreví a formular.

_Ahh…y por que el enfado? – Traté de hacerme la desentendida, ganándome una mirada extrañada de su parte, él estaba acostumbrado a mis rápidas conclusiones y dudaba de mi inocencia.

_Pues, no es obvio?...yo estoy con Hancock por que ella me gusta, no tú…tu eres una amiga! – Fue la primera vez en mi vida que la dulce sonrisa de Luffy me dolió, era un dolor fuerte, que acortaba la respiración y me hacía vacilar, esas palabras destruían la poca confianza que había logrado recuperar. No supe que mas decir, ni siquiera me salía la muy practicada sonrisa fingida, quedé completamente indefensa frente a sus palabras.

_Nami! Comemos algo? Ya me ha dado hambre…hola!...mmm, Luffy no? – Agradecí con la mirada a Zoro, quien bajaba con una toalla puesta y una sonrisa que mi cara pareció borrar.

_Si, hola… - Luffy contestó con algo de molestia, caminé a la cocina con rapidez, pasando por el lado de Zoro, éste me miró con molestia para luego susurrarme un "lo escuché muy bien, es un verdadero idiota!".

.::L&N::.

Bueno, hasta aqui el cap, las cosas comienzan a complicarse mas . y ni yo misma se como voy a terminar con tanto drama xD, prometo no tardar tanto con el otro capitulo y espero que entiendan lo dificil que es no tener un PC en casa T.T quiero dejar en claro algunas parejas, este fic, como ya habran notado no es solo LuNa, tiene AcexSanji y ZoroxRobin tambien, no se si pondre otra pareja, en realidad espero que me hagan saber si quieren otras oka? . Ahorita respondo reviewrs!

**zeromtk: **Muchisimas gracias! no pense que un chico se sacrificaria por mi y leeria Yaoi *O* me dejaste con ganas de llorar T.T Me encantan tus reviewrs por que son largos y adoro eso, asi tengo mucho de que hablar, cosa que me encanta xD Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado, perdona si es cortito, es que con todos los problemas que tengo para pasarlos es lo mejor que pude hacer xP Muchisimas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, te adoro!

**Death God Raven**: Bueno, me tarde una eternidad pero aqui esta el cuarto cap que espero te haya gustado n.n Pues como ves Zoro y Robin entrasn en escena w adoro el ZoRo! y bueno, ellos tendran sus momentos mas a delante, no quiero que las cosas pasen muy rapido, soy mas de fics muy largos xD aun que prometo no artar con tantos capitulos! Gracias por tu reviewr y saludos en tu inmensa oscuridad, besos!


End file.
